Death Angels Chapter 3
by OfficialCleoHedlund
Summary: In this Chapter respect is earned...but it depends on how you give it back and how you got it.


"Death Angels" Chapter 3: Contains Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, And Strong Language.

Chapter 3: "Where's Billy"

In the Westside of Boston, Massachusetts there was a gang that everyone knew and never crossed. This side of Boston smelled like piss and had scenes that made mothers hold their children close. Cops didn't respond to calls in this part of town. No one ruled this town; except for "The Darley Gang".

Brooke woke up in a little room, it wasn't very clean; but it wasn't dirty. She was laying in a bed, the sheet covering her naked body. She looked around and headed for her clothes that laid on the back of a brown wooden chair with the bed sheet covering her. She didn't hear nor see anyone in the room, so she decided to take a shower. Brooke removed the bed sheet and she ran the hot water over her face, exhaling at the warm feeling. The water ran down her back as she pressed her hands on the wall in front of her and she thought of Billy, she closed her eyes and placed her two fingers inside her. She pictured the size of Billy and how he felt inside her and she moved her hand in and out. She moaned quietly and went through various facial expressions. As a hand took Brooke's hand away and two different fingers entered Brooke and she moaned. Brooke smiled as she felt what seemed like breasts on her back and she turned around quickly. "What the hell are you doing in here" Brooke shouted at Cherry covering her breasts. "Relax honey, this is Billy's Place. I always come here in the morning, for his daily dick call" Cherry said leaning into Brooke's face to kiss her as Brooke pulled back. "Um, he's not here so" Brooke said nervously. "Wow your tense" Cherry said touching Brooke's face. "Look about that night…I'm sure you're a nice girl; but I" Brooke struggled to say as Cherry kissed her lips and Brooke hummed as Cherry kissed her. As they pulled from each other slowly, "Yeah, Okay" Brooke said rushing back to kiss Cherry on the lips. "The bed" Brooke said as she pushed Cherry on the bed. Brooke leaned down to kiss Cherry; but Cherry turned her over and forcefully held Brooke's arms down. As Cherry licked on Brooke's nipples and she moaned as Cherry licked her way from her chest to between Brooke's legs. Cherry had rushed in so quick, Brooke jumped. She felt Cherry's teeth bite her clit, not hard; but enough to make her extremely wet. Brooke moaned and turned Cherry over and she climbed on top of her and stuck her fingers inside Cherry. Brooke laughed as Cherry grinned, both of them thrusting onto each other moaning. "Fuck" Cherry shouted as Brooke moved her fingers rapidly inside of her and they both came and kissed each other.

"

What's your name" Cherry asked. "Brooke" she laughed, covering her face and blushing. "Yours" Brooke asked. "Lexi" she replied. "Ha, so where do you get cherry from" Brooke asked. "Well, when men eat my pussy they say I taste like a cherry pie so.." Lexi replied laughing as Brooke laughed. "Why are you here" Brooke asked. As Lexi reached in the dresser drawer for the extra pack of cigarettes and she lit one up. "Cigarette" Lexi asked Brooke. "Thank you" Brooke replied taking one. "I'm here because I'm fucking Billy Darley" Lexi said taking a puff. "What's so special about Billy Darley" Brooke asked. "Well, besides his cock. His reputation, he's dangerous. I heard he first killed someone at the age of 13. He has his own gang and I don't know. I like fucking him, even though he thinks I'm a whore" Lexi laughed. "I don't think you're a whore" Brooke said looking at her. "Thanks" Lexi said smoking. "Why are you here" Lexi asked. As Brooke smiled and Lexi and Brooke said at the same time, "Billy's cock" and they laughed. As Lexi growled and bit Brooke's neck who screamed and laughed. As the door opened and Billy stepped in. Brooke and Lexi stopped and looked at Billy who stared at them. "Hello" Lexi said in a nervous tone. Billy didn't reply; but he sat down in the chair and took a bite of his cheeseburger, staring at Lexi and Brooke. "Okay" Lexi whispered to herself. "You girls have fun" Billy asked with his mouth full. As both girls remanded silent. "Huh" Billy asked in s higher; but deeper tone. "Oh, so we have to answer your question; but you couldn't even say hello to her"

Brooke asked as Lexi looked at Brooke. "I know how to say hello" Billy said biting the burger. As Lexi nodded and got up and started to get dressed. Brooke was questioning why Billy was acting like this; but didn't ask. "Look Brooke I'm gonna go, you want to go and get some breakfast or something" Lexi asked smoking the rest of her cigarette. "Sure" Brooke replied. As Billy tossed a burger over at Brooke on the bed. "There's breakfast" Billy replied swallowing. "I don't want this, if Lexi can't have one" Brooke said exposing her naked body as Billy looked at her. "Who the fuck is Lexi" Billy asked smoking a cigarette. "It's me asshole" Lexi shouted as Billy kept smoking his cigarette. "I thought you were Cherry" Billy laughed. As Lexi walked over to Billy and slapped him, "My name is Lexi you fucking loser" Billy backed his chair up, knocking it on the floor and stood in Lexi's face. "You little bitch I will fucking kill you here and now" Billy said grabbing her throat, shaking her off her feet. As Brooke almost ran over to help if Lexi didn't tell her no.

"You think I'm scared to kill some little bitch" Billy asked who tighten his grip. As Lexi scratched him and pushed him on the bed as Brooke covered herself with the bed sheet and moved across the room. Lexi placed her hands on his throat. "My name is Lexis and you will respect me!" she shouted. As Billy looked at her and laughed, "Never" he said. "Never, is that right" Lexi asked. "Yeah, that's fucking right" Billy said. As Lexi undid his zipper and reached into his shorts and stroked his dick. Billy moaned from the unexpected gesture from Lexi. Lexi wasn't stopping either as much as his hand tried to pull her away. She got close to his ear and whispered, "You like that, huh, you like when I stroke you like this" Lexi asked breathing deep into Billy's ear who was moaned and threw his head back. "Brooke come over here sweetheart" Lexi asked taking Brooke's hand. "Hold him down, I'll be back" Lexi said walking to the bathroom as Brooke reached her hand in his pants and started stroking Billy's dick. Lexi can back from the bathroom with a towel. "Tie it around his face" Lexi said to Brooke. As Billy sat up and Brooke pushed him down. "Lay the fuck back down" Brooke said tugging on his dick.

Billy was moaning so hard he struggled to breathe. Brooke tied the towel around Billy's face and Lexi removed Brooke's hand and started to suck Billy's dick. Lexi could've made him cum in 15 seconds flat; but she didn't she wanted him to suffer. To beg for forgiveness. She licked the top of this dick slowly and he moaned as Brooke grabbed his mouth and kissed him hard. "You like that, huh, you dirty bitch" Brooke said biting his lip. Billy groaned and started to shake. "Oh, I think he likes it" Lexi shouted. Lexi climbed onto Billy's dick and thrusted so hard on him. Billy was about to explode, you could tell by his breathing. His moan turned into shouts as Brooke grabbed his face, "You respect her now huh!, say it" Brooke shouted pulling at his necklace while Lexi rode him. "I said say it" Brooke shouted as Billy began to cum. "Oh fuck, I respect you" he shouted, breathing so hard and fast. As Lexi kissed him softly as he jolted inside of her. "Fucking right you do" Lexi said climbing off of him. "Don't think your done Billy, Brooke didn't cum. Fuck her until she does" Lexi said smoking a cigarette out of breath. Lexi laid on the bed and watched as Billy got up and fucked Brooke on the table until she came and then they all laid in the bed. Billy was completely asleep, "Brooke" Lexi whispered laying on one side of Billy's chest. Brooke laying on the other side of Billy's chest woke up. "Yeah" Brooke answered her eyes closed. "That you for you know" Lexi said, talking about getting Billy to respect her. "Your welcome" Brooke replied yawning.

They fell asleep and trouble came into The Four Roses, Four men walked into the bar where The Darley gang was and Peyton. The place was packed and everyone was laughing and having a few drinks. "To my sexy piece of ass" Bodie toasted as Peyton smiled and chugged a whiskey shot and the boys cheered. The men that entered the club pulled out double barrel shotguns and shot at Joe and the gang in the back. Everyone screamed and scattered and Joe pulled out his Pistol and started to shoot, while the other men shot at them. "Where's Billy" Heco shouted. "I don't know" Baggy replied shooting his gun at the men. "Where's this blood coming from" Joe asked looking at the blood on his shirt as the gang looked around. Peyton was laying on the ground, coughing up blood. Bodie held her face, "Shit man, she's been shot" he shouted. As a bullet came and shot Joe in the arm. "Joe" Baggy shouted shooting one of them men in the head. "She's losing a lot of blood man" Bodie shouted. As Peyton started to choke on her own blood. "Shit man, she's dying. Where's Billy man. Where's Billy" Bodie shouted threw the gun shots.


End file.
